Passing Notes
by Whisteria
Summary: Their love will never die, their friendship will never fade, but their feelings will be forever hidden... or will they? COMPLETE!
1. The Note

Author Notes: This is written through the eyes of Adam Rove. I'm not quite sure how it came out, so I would love to get some reviews.  
  
Dedication: To everyone who has given reviews on my other stories; including: Obsessed4, dark-follower, Admiral Lily, SpookyAnne, baby monkey, & Moonlit-Jeannie - you all rock! **Sorry if I forgot anyone!**  
  
----  
  
Passing Notes  
  
----  
  
+ As I steped out of the over-crowded hallway and in to the open outdoors, I had two things on my mind; Jane Girardi and my upcoming art project. I was wishing I could tell Jane the truth, a truth that not even I was sure of.  
  
+ I had been acting foolish alot lately, not appriciating what was infront of me. I think that's what ruined the trio. After my escapades with Iris, I just didn't feel welcome around Grace and Jane. Maybe this was why I was walking home, yet again, alone. The snow was melting slowly in the bright sun, letting off a white sparkle. A calm silence filled the air and I began to think more of my 'situation'. That's what I had come to call all of my rough times, they were simply, 'situations'.  
  
+ I won't lie. I did like Iris for a little while. Or rather, I liked the way she liked me. I loved to have someone to talk to about art, someone who had been through some of the things that I had. But Iris deserves someone who can give her their whole heart, and I just couldn't do that.  
  
+ Maybe I didn't know what I was feeling, but I did know it was real. Grace knew. Grace always knows, I'm not quite sure how. I didn't think I would ever forgive Jane for destroying my sculpture, but there was just something about her... I couldn't stay mad. I wanted, no I needed her friendship. Kind of like the way I did now. Only I screwed things up this time. How could she ever forgive me?  
  
+ When Jane and I kissed, that was real. She was my first kiss, my only kiss, and that meant something. There was just something about her, her laugh, her smile... it was like a drug, sucking me into its endless web of highs and lows.  
  
+ I wanted to be her boyfriend, and for awhile I thought I was... until the party. I still dont know who the mysterious dance partner was, but it no longer matters. Our dance under the stars was magical.  
  
+ When I finally reached my hour I was exhaused. Not as much from the walking as from the thinking. Sometimes it hurt to think about Jane, but this time it was worth it, I had decided to call her.  
  
+ I was about to open the door and go for the phone when I noticed a note folded and taped to the handle.  
  
+ It was from Jane +  
  
'Dear Adam.  
  
I know we haven't been on the best terms lately, but I miss talking to you. I am truely sorry for all the pain I have put you through during our friendship, but I need you, Adam. It gets harder everyday you dont show up for chemistry, and everytime you and Iris pass Grace and I by in the hall; I cry. You have been my one true friend since I moved to Arcadia, and I should have told you from the begining; I love you Adam.  
  
Love, "Jane"'  
  
-- to be continued -- 


	2. The Reply

Author Notes: I have started so many new fan-fictions and seem to be forgetting alot of the older stuff. Sorry to those of you who have been waiting for this, but now... its complete! short... but complete... on to chapter two...  
  
Dedication: Mistee - meeting you in chat was awesome, your stories inspire me. and also another dedication to Allie, beacause she always gives me that lift of confidence I so much need.  
  
----  
  
Passing Notes: The Reply  
  
----  
  
The words were overwhelming. Though they were not spoken, they were truley heard. I didn't want to cry, and I would have stoped myself, had I been able to put her letter down. I don't know what it was about Jane Girardi, but somehow she always got through to me.  
  
I sat at the table, a pen in hand, waiting for the words to come. I could have called, but for some reason now, a letter seemed more fitting.  
  
Once I started, my writing began to flow.  
  
"Dear Jane,  
  
I got your letter today; you know the one about our friendship? Well, I have been alot latley, about you, about me, about us... I left Iris, Jane. These feelings I have for you... they're unchallenged... I have no question in my mind as to what they mean, you know? I thought I could lie to myself, ignore my heart and have some fun, but I just can't. I knew I was hurting you, flaunting Iris in your face and all, and there is absolutley no reason you should forgive me other than... I love you too, Jane.  
  
Love, Adam Rove"  
  
There were so many things I wanted to ask her then. About her feelings and our relationship, about her secrets and her strange behavior... but part of loving Jane was wondering about all of her mysteries that I knew one day she would share with me.  
  
It was time to deliver the letter. I quickly threw on my over-shirt and ran out the door. I knew better than to read the note... If I read what I had written, chances are I would have taken it all back and headed home. Why was I so scared? It had been Jane to write me first.  
  
When I arrived at her house I had simply planed on leaving the letter in her door. Remembering she had a very, lets just call them "interested" family, I rang the bell.  
  
"Adam" Joan was suprised.  
  
"Uh.. uh... hey Jane" I managed. What was it that had overcome me? I was never this nervous around Joan.  
  
"Come on in" she offered.  
  
"Thanks" I walked inside, staring down at my shoes... I needed new ones. "So Uhm... I got your letter today" I told her, now trying to meet her eyes.  
  
"Oh" she replied, seemingly embarassed and shy.  
  
"...And I wrote you back..." I handed her the folded peice of paper.  
  
As she unfolded it and silently began to read I could feel my heart tie into knots. What was she thinking? What had I written?  
  
Relief came when I saw a smile on my Janes face... but her tears brought more curiosity.  
  
"Jane, are you ok, yo?" I asked, knowing she too was relived.  
  
Silence filled the room as she quietly folded my note. Without warning her arms had slowly wraped themselves around my shoulders.  
  
"I'm ready, Adam" she whispered as she moved in to kiss me.  
  
-- Go on to Chapter Three! -- 


	3. Today Has Come

Author Notes: VERY short chapter, im sure something you didnt expect... but ah well here it is, another finished story!  
  
----  
  
Passing Notes: Today Has Come  
  
----  
  
Now it's ten years later as I look back on the times gone past. Our five year old daughter is so grown up and Jane is just as radiant as ever.  
  
The little fights we had back then seem so minor to all we have been through now. High school sure was the good days for us all. Although Jane often comments about changing the past, I would not have missed a moment.  
  
I will admit I could have played it a bit cooler when she told me her deepest secrets. It wasn't that I had not belived her, the problem was that I did. When I heard my girlfriend talked to god, my question was not for her sanity, but for my mother. I was scared, but I knew then if god was talking to Jane, my mother was watching over us, and she had approved. Then again, who wouldn't arpove of Jane? She's perfect.  
  
Little Elizabeth is outback now, playing in the sand with Nayla. The two girls get along so well together, but I guess that's how all members of the Girardi family are... close... nomatter what age.  
  
"Aunt Grace, Aunt Grace!" Elizabeth runs in.  
  
Grace scoops my joy into her arms.  
  
"What's up rugrat?"  
  
"Nayla tried to make a sandcastle! Come look!"  
  
They run outside to the art the girls had created. Grace was wonderfull to have around. The best friend Jane and I could have asked for. Luke and I, we are the lukiest men on earth.  
  
----  
  
Well there it was, reviews always needed :)  
  
---- 


End file.
